California State University Los Angeles (Cal State LA), a minority institution with a long tradition of success in developing the careers of minority Americans in the biomedical sciences, proposes to establish an Honors Undergraduate Research Training Program (COR). This program seeks to foster careers in specific disciplines related to mental health, supporting capable individuals whose abilities might otherwise be lost to biobehavioral research. The goal of the program is to prepare the participants to compete successfully for entry into graduate programs leading to the Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. at major research institutions. Cal State LA already has a long tradition of placing students in professional schools. This new project is unique in that it would contribute to increase minority participation in research in areas related to mental health. Taking advantage of the presence of a diverse group of very productive faculty members with research interests directly related to mental health, we propose to train each year a group of eight students in those research laboratories. The participants in the COR program will experience a substantial career advancement through a specific program designed to increase their research skills and enhance their academic background in the behavioral sciences. In addition, participation in this program will integrate them into the Southern California research community; will expose them to a broad range of biobehavioral sciences and scientists; enhance their entry directly into M.D./Ph.D. or Ph.D. programs, and establish the foundation for their successful research careers in areas related to mental health.